


This One?

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Sweet Surrender [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Community: femslash100, Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a femslash100 kink table prompt "Toys"</p>
            </blockquote>





	This One?

Emma looked through the top drawer of Regina's dresser thoughtfully. Over the four months since they had first had sex they had built up quite a collection on top of those they had already owned.

She pulled a toy out and held it up. "This one?"

"Mmmh-mmmh."

Emma put it back, and after a moment selected another. "This?"

"Mmmh."

Emma smiled at turned to Regina. Regina was on the bed, kneeling facing Emma. In her mouth was a purple ball-gag, held in place with black straps. The clamps on her nipples were connected by silver chain to her collar. In front of her, her wrists were bound together with black silk.

Emma around the bed, behind Regina. "Forward," she ordered. Regina bent forward, leaning on her forearms, presenting herself to her mistress. "Beautiful."

Using generous amounts of lube Emma inserted the large butt-plug she had taken from the drawer.

Regina moaned quietly. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the deep, intimate penetration. Her asshole stretched, the toy filling her so good. She felt free and content and perhaps even lo...

Emma smacked Regina's ass, a hard sting. Regina's yelp was muffled.

Mistress Swan got off the bed and standing where Regina could see her put on a strap-on. The artificial cock was 8 inches long and thick. Regina was glad to see it, it was her favourite one.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll be walking funny for a week," said Emma. "Shall I, bitch?

Regina nodded enthusiastically.


End file.
